TriFs
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A insanely documented account of a few of the less sane attempting to refrain, to learn in the ways of serving those beneath them , and their horrendous , but hilarious mistakes in doing so in a dementedly accursed ice cream shop.
1. Chapter 1

Trifs :Pilot

Chapter One

Traveling Down The Brink Of Insanity

By Inuyashas Youkai

Dedicated to the one persistantly desiring to see this one play itself out , Mr , Frost this one's for you .. Enjoy , I do not own the people, just sign their monopoly paychecks , so don't kill the storyteller.

The annoying chimes rang persisantly as each time the doors opened ,and closed allowing the patrons to enter the latest new farse within the young in mind . Newly opening, only been a couple months since the day the joint first opened its doors , and from then on been a raging hit to every cliched clic in town. The employees contrasted as night and day , everything from the obsessively vain, the raging douche , compulsive lunatic, paranoid mute, and a hyperaddictive manic depressant , quite the group running the show serving frozen sweet treats to anyone seeking refreshing entertainment, from the youngest unfertilzed fetus , to the oldest,vermin riddled,decreped swine .

Standing at the counter , bored raging douche rolled his eyes in contempt for the pathetic chore , posing as a servant of the weak to every kind in creation. All the while to pass the time,divising every way possible he could inflict upon the low creatures stinking up the place . First he would piss in every one of the barrels of ice cream , then replacing the hot fudge , with a special recipe of his own 'Shit de la mode' his personal touch , after that he would replace the french vanilla cream , with a much better substitute, giving it with love , and with a kick of salt . Swiling widely in evil contempt to his too tempting idea of a afternoon delight, and cackling loudly until yet another stupid moron coming again to interupt his entertaining musings.

Looking up at the fairly large , no hell with that disgustingly obese flubber waddling into the place now looking like at any moment it was going to shivel up if wasn't able to suck up , and devour everything but the kitchen sink, wearing only jeans , no shirt , as a little sparkle of something pertruding from his second mouth sticking out from his gut ready to throw up.

"Ah yes , guess its feeding time again huh? Okay what is it this time tubby ?" The douche snickered loudly , oddly sounding like Ku, and soon when the mother wearing a patch waddled in next to him with a service dog wearing a tag , engraving the intiatuals B.J.

It was then , the blind cow with the dog started to name off the selections currently filling their gluttonous need , and without care the douche quickly through in various crap , not even resembling anything to what they wanted, and when questioned about it once they paid , the douche outwardly blunt , flat out told them .

"Its all good, goes down all the same , and besides I think B.J looks alittle lonely there , must be close to milking time ,,,"

Coming in through the door next was the king of obsessively vein, always primping his long siilver hair , and thus strictly refusing to wear a hair net, the the reason he was here in the first place was to spend more time with his girlfriend , another employee working there with a hyperaddictive manic depressant personality , but because of the raging douche fucking up a wet dream , he was currently fucked in the ass without lube. Therefore he really couldn't convince himself to care any less than he had originally , and that wasn't much.

Grabbing some scoopers from the back , and preparing his station , as yet another hopeless nutjob came within the line of worthless saps , just fighting to get another bite. Recognizing the voice , smirking evilly as the two making their order was that of his nit wit brother, and that of his inpudent girlfriend, Seeing that they ordered a shake and a cone , the obsessively vein got to work in creating their order , as he wanted to further show off their new on the go service .Once the bitch paid for the species confused dolt the obsessively vein with the treats readily held aimingly within his hands , and then suddenly without further paused quickly tossed three scoops in their direction with a cone coming after , landing between the pair of lucscious tits, with the cone pointing on top . Secondly spraying the shake from a hose connected to the shake maching , exhuming a mix of all flavors and colors, creamed to perfection upon the crouch of his brother's pants.

"Happy hunting .."

The next one following was that of a individual of the paranoid mute variety , and was running late as the rest of them , as she slowly walked in a daze looking from side to side muttering something , like someone was talking to her. While passing the douche dressed in white , nodding once in admiration, building him up on a pillar like a god. Carrying her mirror , and dressed in a shade of pristine white , oddly enough still freshly new , even though she's been wearing it for as long as she could remember. Never speaking , and when she did was in a creepy whisper telling of supposed things to come , but everyone whom had such contact with her , had long since shown ignorance to it. Going towards the counter , and snagging another order for a couple sitting in the booth next to each other .

Once arriving the the pairs table the female had wailed on him for the spot where his hands hungrily wandered to , and presently grabbing it firmly , as though some juice was going to suddenly just start puddling up into his hands , when she set the contents of the order from the mirrored tray , then placing it on the table . When the paranoid mute lifted the tray upwards, as to walk away , she saw a distorted image only known to her bleed within the shinny mirror top of her tray , and then look to the two fighting , muttering the words ominously to anyone listening..

" I've seen you die by that hand ..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Trifs :Pilot

Chapter Two

Passing The Innovative Padded Room

By Inuyashas Youkai

Within the back , a schizophrenic borderline cannibal rummaged through the overstock with the deep freeze to sort out the suppiles in steps to make the order for the following week. Taking out as she did so some of the container's for toppings that needed to be filled again, while noticing that the crunchy marrow was about empty , just like the compote labeled soulful greed had nothing left but a thin filmy layer. Also discovering that the walk in needed to be defrosted due to the thick brick of ice nearly covering all of the enclosed walls of the chilling room. Pushing the gathered items needed to be refilled , and neatly restacking the various tubs of ice cream, then pushing her cart through on her way out before catching a familiar sight within the corner's of her eyes.

Two opaque snake-like companions were hovering slightly in the air nearby to say hello , this visit made the woman smile wickedly for someone that could understand her to talk too. Following their lead , the two hissing their way with their movements led her to the room farther off to the right of the room she had been prior , to the place where the toppings could be prepared for consumption on their sweet treats. Opening the closet in the corner of the room , the Scizophrenic borderline canabal reached inside to pull out some massively sealed totes to get the one labeled whole marrow , then carried it to the large steel table in the middle of the room . Unsealing the tight seal , as she began to pull a large piece of it to lay against the smooth , shiny surface.

Finding a rather large heavy grater plate , then sliding it underneath the large heavy mass of bone , releasing open a locked metal flap from underneath , as to with its unveiled mesh filter make for a place to drop the shavings , and while placing a large bowl under the table itself before taking the large sample into her fingertips in dragging its whole across the sharp grater to shave little curls of the soon to be yummy crunchy topping. Filling up enough for two full containers, the woman dressed professionally in a long red skirt , and white blouse then began on collecting the ingredients to recreate the soulfull greed compote that also needed to be rejuvenated. As she worked , the Schizophrenic borderline cannibal enjoyed talking to her best friend, her only friends that new the truth, like them she was real , but the others in the joint were merely figments of her imagination.

Not far behind , a newly hired dishwasher banged around with a clatter to get caught up in the piles of dirtied containers strewn about without a care going this way , and that. The narcissistic paraphilic borderline Tourettic flung the utensils as though they were weapons , bigger they were the better cause of the clashing boom it made excited him, all the while continuing his rather dull task . To him besides getting a paycheck may as well have fun with it, fllinging around the steel trays following the first set of a load to make sure each one hit hard enough to mimic the sound of thunder , feeling rather good about his better than anyone else's efforts for paid entertainment. Bursting out yelling at things around him , and those he felt that maybe watching him , as he had just with the thought of his actions , actually was starting to get him quite hard.

At the end of the busy than normal work day , it seemed like forever before they were able to stumble out tiredly from the joint , only to mutter sarcastic farewells to those they worked with in accomplishment for the tasks they felt no other idiot could possess the know how or the talent , while having fun doing it , as the morons kept on a coming. Amongst the group of employees each one was addressed , and in passing with a pathetic wave , walking to their prospective vehicles before driving off away towards each one's chosen padded room, and far hidden from those who couldn't find it in the lack of intelligence they had owned to chance the luck to find them outside the continued hell the group individually was forced to embrace for one reason or another.

Naraku, Sesshomeru,Kanna, Rin , Kikyo , and Bankotsu had exited single filed in the same order they arrived to keep the rigid routine safe , but as they headed out they were all informed by one that it was a early start the next day for there was a meeting held at the joint before work, by their boss the schizophrenic borderline cannibal , Kikyo.

Not long after their departure another then came to enter , as it was due time deep clean the place once it was all emptied , and locked up . The delusional, oppositional defiant , borderline multi-personality carrier unlocked the door , and walked in fluidly, as if she were gliding through on a single feather..

TBC..


End file.
